Operation : camping
by loopylea22
Summary: Camping! thats worse than...than the beach!
1. Default Chapter

Ok very short chapter, dunno whether I should carry on with this or not, so let me know ok?

I do not own the knd, ok I said it!

………………**.Now loading operation………..Camping………………………..**

"No! you can't make me go!" numbuh 1 screamed digging his heels into the ground.

"O Nigel, stop being so silly. A holiday will be good for you." His dad replied trying to pry his son's fingers from the lamppost.

"Holiday! Camping is not a holiday, it's worse than…than the beach!"

"Now now Nigel your friends are waiting."

"Friends!" Numbuh 1 screamed "You dragged them along too."

"No bodies been dragged anywhere old bean." His dad replied throwing numbuh 1 into the campervan, landing next to numbuh 4 who was tided up and strapped in.

"Isn't this going to be great numbuh 1." Numbuh 3 replied jumping up and down on her seat. "We're sing, tell stories ooo it'll be soo fun!"

"That's the sprit." Mr Uno said climbing into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

"Singin! I'm not singin any cruddy songs around any cruddy camp fire!" numbuh 4 screamed struggling trying to get the ropes free.

"Ah yes the camp fire and don't forget the fishing." Mr Uno said smiling.

"Not fishing." Numbuh 1 grumbled. Whenever he went fishing something terrible always happened, always! And it's wasn't just the fact that they never seemed to catch any fish.

The van stopped outside numbuh 2's house where he and numbuh 5 were standing with their cases.

"Run! Run for your lives." Numbuh 4 screamed still struggling to get free.

"Ah calm down numbuh 4. Numbuh 5's looking forward to some chillin time." She said putting her case in the boot.

"Yea and I'm looking forward to all that camp food! Numbuh 2 said licking his lips and joining them in the van. "Thanks Mr Uno for taking us."

"Yea thanks dad." Numbuh 1 said sarcastically.


	2. Campervan hell

I don't own the kids next door blaa blaa blaa

………………………….………continuing transmission……………………………………….

Two hours trapped inside a camper van isn't a very nice experience. But two hours trapped in a campervan with numbuh 3 asking every 10 minutes whether they were there yet was worse. Adding to that was the constant "yea I need that" and "no I got that one" following random numbuhs, by numbuh's 2 and 4 trading yipper cards. At least numbuh 4 had calmed down enough to be untied by then and was no longer dropping his cards onto the van floor due to the lack of movement he had had.

Numbuh 5 was perfectly happy during the first hour of the journey listening to her Cd's, that was until her cd player batteries had run out and she had realised she had brought no more batteries with her. Then to her disgust found out that the van only had a tape player, "What ya mean it's got no Cd player, hows numbuh 5 expected to chill if she can't listen to her music?"

"Don't worry old bean, I've got some tapes of mine you can listen to." Mr Uno had replied, accompanied by the sound of tubas blasting from the speakers.

The van had to be stopped twice due to the motion sickness numbuh 1 insisted he hadn't got. Yet on both occasions had ended up in the bush losing what ever he had eaten for lunch, though the carrots puzzled him, he was sure he most definitely hadn't eaten any of those.

When numbuh 1 and his dad returned to the van after the second time, they had returned to find the tape player broken and numbuh 4 nursing his sore fist. Mr uno completely baffled as to how it had happened, decided that he would act out the tuba sounds for the remainder of the journey much to numbuh 4's disappointment.

…………………………..Transmission interrupted……………………………………….


	3. No food!

This chapters for Numbuh Hundred Ninety-Two, ActionGal07 and Cyrix, thanx guys.

……………………………transmission continued……………………………………….

"This is it?" numbuh 1 shouted almost falling out of the van. There was nothing but mud, trees and a small river.

"Lovely isn't it?" Mr Uno replied more as a statement than a question.

The boys easily put up their tent by hitting a button and a 2x4 tent appeared in a matter of seconds, luckily Mr Uno was having trouble with his tent and it had just collapsed on his head so he didn't see this.

"Numbuh 5 is not sleeping in that!" she shouted pointing at the rainbow monkey tent numbuh 3 had just propped up.

"Of course you are silly, or you'd have to share with the boys." She squealed happily.

Numbuh 5 considered this but after looking over at the boys throwing mud at each other the rainbow monkey tent didn't look that bad.

After several hours of unsuccessfully attempting to put up his tent Mr Uno asked them to collect some wood so they could cook the tea. When asked why they didn't just use the cooker they had brought, Mr Uno replied saying it wasn't in the true nature of camping.

"So why did we bring it!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Just in case." Mr Uno replied proud of his logical answer.

"Just in case what? There's no wood in the forest?" numbuh 1 mumbled walking away.

When they returned Mr Uno's tent was up but it didn't look quite right they were sure it shouldn't be sticking out at an angle like that.

"Bad news chaps, forgot to bring a can opener." Mr Uno said as if it wasn't really anything to worry about.

"You what! U brought a cooker which we're not even going to use yet you forgot to bring a can opener!" Numbuh 1 screamed looking at the food supply, which was nothing but cans.

"We're going to starve!" numbuh 2 said panicking "I'll waste away."

"Numbuh 5 doubts that." She replied looking at him.

………………………………..transmission interrupted…………………………………

ok not the best chapter in the world, nxt will be better I promise as it's gonna be night fall and strange things will start happening.


	4. Berries

Don't own KND (yet)

………………………………..Continuing transmission…………………………….

Numbuh 1 stared at the tent ceiling, it was freezing. Even wrapped up tightly in his sleeping bag he still couldn't get warm, he hated camping. Numbuh's 2 and 4 entered the tent grinning from ear to ear.

"Where have you guy's been?" Numbuh 1 asked looking at his watch under his torch.

They looked at each other and opened their hands revelling berries. "Food!" numbuh 2 screamed shoving them in his mouth.

"Yea, there's like a whole bush full of them." Numbuh 4 said between chewing.

"Stop!" numbuh 1 screamed frantically.

"O err sorry, do you want some?" numbuh 4 said holding out some to numbuh 1.

"No I don't want any! Don't you know some berries can be poisonous?" he replied hitting them out of numbuh 4's hand.

Numbuh 2 now too stopped eating the berries. "Poisonous!"

"I'm gonna die!" numbuh 4 screamed running out of the tent.

Sighing numbuh 1 headed for his dads odd looking tent, he was sure he'd have a book somewhere about what you can and can not eat, after all he seemed to have everything else all but a can opener.

"Hello? Dad?" he opened the tent but there was no sign of him, his dad was gone.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Numbuh 3 how am I supposed to sleep when numbuh 5 can't even move?" she said trying to push away the load of rainbow monkeys numbuh 3 had packed as essentials.

"I couldn't leave them at home all alone they'd be frightened." She replied teary eyed.

"Shh, did you hear that?" numbuh 5 asked suddenly. They sat still listening there was a rustling sound and they saw a shadow move across the tent. They both backed away from the door of the tent staring at it as the zip opened. They screamed.

"O numbuh 5, you've got to help me." Numbuh 2 pleaded bursting into the tent. "What do you know about berries?"

"What the….? What do you think your doing numbuh 2 bursting in like that." She replied angry.

"Berries numbuh 5! What do you know about berries!" he repeated.

"Berries? Numbuh 5 doesn't know anything about berries. Why?"

"Me and numbuh 4 were like hungry so we went to find some food, but all the foods in cans and we don't have a can opener. So numbuh 4 tried hitting the cans on a rock but it didn't work, it just got all dented…….."

"Get to the berries numbuh 2" she said annoyed.

"O yea anyway, I found this bush and it had berries on it so we ate them, they tasted a bit odd but we were hungry…….."

"Wait at minute you ate some berries even though you didn't know what they were? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She replied "don't you know some are poisonous?"

"That's what numbuh 1 said, then numbuh 4 ran off screaming he was gonna die."

"O man, come on numbuh 3 we'd better go and find numbuh 4."

………………………**..Transmission interrupted……………………………………**


	5. Missing

Yes I was bored today

Don't own knd and this is a very very very tiny chapter, will prob add to it later rather than keeping it like this.

**...Continuing transmission……………………………………..**

"Where could he be?" numbuh 1 said to himself looking around the tent, well at least he found what he was originally looking for. He opened the book labelled _Do's and don'ts of camping_ and turned to the section on wild berries. Under his torch light he studied the berry he had taken from numbuh 4 and found the image of it in the book.

"This berry is a don't." he read out loud "Though not really poisonous this is a hallucinogenic berry and will cause the eater to hallucinate for several hours, if eaten please consult a doctor." "That's not good" he thought to him self, "better go tell numbuh's 2 and 4."

He entered the tent only to find it empty, so he tried the girl's tent, which to his disappointment was also empty. However on numbuh 5's sleeping bag he found a note.

_Dear Numbuh 1,_

_Numbuh's 2, 3 and myself have gone to find numbuh 4 we think he has gone into the forest. Most likely has just got lost, shouldn't be too long._

_Numbuh 5 _

"O dear." He said out loud.

**………………………….Transmission inerupted……………………………………..**

See tiny! but ok so far right?


	6. Talking to trees

Ok could add this to last chapter but will most likely end up confusing people and myself, still don't (yet) own KND.

...Continuing transmission…………………………………….

Yea he was definitely lost numbuh 4 thought to him self. But it was so hard to tell where you are when it's dark and there's nothing but one tree after another. Had he seen that tree before? He was sure he would have noticed by the fact that it was purple. Hey wait a minute trees aren't purple, maybe the hunger was getting to him he thought wonder if I can find any more berries.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

They had been wondering around the forest for a while now yelling "numbuh 4" over and over again with their torches flashing in different directions. But there was still no sign.

"Hey numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 called out walking over a tree. "How'd you find us?"

"tell numbuh 5 he's not talking to a tree." She asked numbuh 3 as she watched him have a conversation with a pine.

Numbuh 3 who had conversations with her stuffed toys had to admit that it was kinda weird.

"You feeling alright Numbuh 2?" 5 asked walking up to him.

"Yea I'm fine, just talking to numbuh 1."

"Err that's not numbuh 1" she replied pointing at the tree.

"What you mean that's not numbuh 1?" he replied looking right at him.

"Well numbuh 1 doesn't have branches."

"huh?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"What was that?" numbuh 1 said out loud turning around. He was all alone at the camp site and he had to admit it was kinda spooky. He had been contemplating whether or not to follow the others into the forest, but there was no guarantee that he would find them and not end up getting lost himself.

He heard the groaning noise he had heard before, "Hello?" he called out in the direction of the noise. He picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a can that was very dented for some reason.

Holding the can above his head he parted the bush and shone his torch in the direction of the noise.

"Dad!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Numbuh 4!" numbuh 3 shouted running over to the boy. "O I'm so glad we found you."

"Where have you been numbuh 5's been looking all over for you." Numbuh 5 said angrily but stopped when numbuh's 2 and 4 seemed to be staring at something. "What are you two looking at?"

"Isn't it cool, numbuh 5." Numbuh 2 said staring at nothing.

"It's like a balmillion miles wide." Numbuh 4 added.

Numbuh's 3 and 5 strained looking into the darkness but they couldn't see anything but forest. "Numbuh 5 thinks you two are cracking up there's nothing there but trees!" she screamed numbuh 3 agreeing.

"What do you mean you can't see it?" numbuh 2 replied looking at the girls as if they were mad. "It's like the biggest pizza I've ever seen!"

Numbuh's 3 and 5 looked at each other. "rrrrrrrright, so there's a giant pizza?"

"yea"

"in the middle of a forest?"

"Yea, it's right there!"

"Numbuh 5 say's you guy's are nuts."

"I can't believe you can't see it." Numbuh 4 yelled pointing at nothing.

"There is not, and most like has never been any giant pizza there! Just like numbuh 1 isn't a tree." She screamed.

"Of course numbuh 1's not a tree. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Numbuh 2 replied.

"That's it numbuh 5 has no idea what you two are on but we're going."

"Err numbuh 5? Which way is the camp?" numbuh 3 asked lost.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Dad what happened?" numbuh 1 said lowing his deadly dented can which turned out to be beans. Mr Uno was tied up and gagged, which numbuh 1 removed.

"O thank goodness, I thought no one was going to find me." Mr Uno said while numbuh 1 untied him.

"Who did this to you?"

"Abigail's sister, she's a funny one wanted to know where you were. Think Abigail forgot her tooth brush." He replied thinking.

"Cree!" numbuh 1 shouted staring at his father.

"That's it, told her I saw that friend of yours running into the forest screaming about going to die and that you had most likely followed him. I say old boy do you think she'd give me some rope tying tips when you've finished playing, theses are good." He said watching his son struggling with the knots.

"The forest!" he said standing up, "Dad wait there." He called as he grabbed a spankler and ran into the forest.

"Will do!" his dad called back still tied up behind the bush.

………………………….transmission interrupted…………………………………….

My computer is ill, it's crashed twice today and I mean crashed. It was talking garbage then I couldn't get it to switch off so I kicked it (and I wonder why it crashes) and he made this bleep noise at me. My little sis who is 9 thought this was hilarious, and now at this moment in time I'm listening to Sugarcult on it and it's repeating it's self.

Anyway hoped you liked after all that.


	7. Lost

Thank you reviewer's you're the greatest, was gonna update this earlier but went to a party last night and yea you know. At least my computer seems to be ok today.

…………………………………continuing transmission………………………………..

"Does anyone remember how to get out of here?" numbuh 5 said surrounded by trees.

"Do you really think if I knew how to get out of here I would still be here." Said numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 had to admit that was quite a good point, she watched numbuh 3 yawn and as if it was infectious she felt herself doing the same.

"Well we better find our way back soon or numbuh 5 is going to collapse." She said looking at the tired operatives.

"What do you mean? And sleep in the spooky dark forest?" numbuh 3 replied shaking from both the thought of doing so and the cold.

"Here chilidog, you can't run away from me." They heard numbuh 2's voice call into the forest. As he ran as fast as his podgy legs would after what seemed to be a squirrel.

"Ow man, numbuh 2 where'd you think your going? That's not a chilidog." Numbuh 5 called after him. "I'm gonna get numbuh 2, you two stay here!" she said pointing at them as if to enforce the command. Grabbing a torch she followed numbuh 2 until she was engulfed into the darkness and they couldn't see her anymore.

"Man has numbuh 2 lost it." Numbuh 4 said chuckling, "Thinking that three headed rabbit was a chilidog." Numbuh 3 just sighed she was cold, tired and lost. But worst of all her teddies were all alone, she sat at the base of a nearby tree and stared at her shoes.

Numbuh 4 noticed this, "Hey numbuh 3 I bet I can get a fire started." He said grabbing some sticks and throwing them at her feet.

"You sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course I've seen then do it on tv loads of times. You just get two sticks and rub them together, no wait you get one like this and you….no that's not right." Numbuh 4 said frantically rubbing the two sticks together.

Numbuh 3 watched as he got angrier with the sticks, and giggled. Eventually he snapped the sticks and threw them saying they were faulty.

"Maybe you should complain to the tree." Numbuh 3 replied laughing.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"C…C..Cree." numbuh 2 said staring ahead of him.

"Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 bellowed "where do you think your running off to?" she looked at him shivering.

"Cree!" he repeated. "I swear I just saw her." Numbuh 5 looked at him and shook her head.

"I dunno if you have noticed or not but your seeing things lately. I mean come on a chilidog in the middle of no where and running of all things."

He considered this, maybe numbuh 5 was right. Why would Cree be here? "Your right numbuh 5 after all I did think numbuh 1 looked kinda wooden" he said bursting out in laughter.

"Ow man, come on lets get back to the others" she said turning around.

"Why would you want to do that?"

…………………………….Transmission interrupted……………………………………

Yay! going to bed now night night x


	8. Ick

To fluff or not to fluff that is the question. I've just realised that I've put them into couples self-consciously. I'm not really that kinda person so it's quite unlikely. Ok I'll put a bit.

**O and warning: don't eat while reading this lol.**

...Continuing transmission…………………………………….

Numbuh 1 creped through the forest, he noticed the bush move. Holding out the spankler in front of him he slowly approached it.

"I've got you now Cree." He called releasing the spanker causing the bush to grunt. Wait since when did Cree grunt, he thought to him self as the bush shook.

"Nice wild boar." He said backing away as the animal revealed it's self. "Nice piggy……." Usually numbuh 1 had bags of commonsense sadly none of it seemed to be present at that moment in time as he turned and ran.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Hello sis." Numbuh 5 said looking at her sister.

Numbuh 2 jumped up and down with joy making Cree frown at him. "See I told you I saw her." He said happily, then realising what was actually going on she stopped and it turned to panic.

"So what are you doing here? Cuz I doubt that it's because you like camping." Numbuh 5 said staring hard at her sister.

"O Abby, Abby, Abby what makes you think I haven't just come to see my little sister." Cree said smirking

"Err because I know you." Numbuh 5 said bluntly.

Cree just chuckled, "this is the perfect place to destroy you kids next door……Forever. You have no weapons, no tree house alarm systems to protect you and best of all you've split into nice little groups for me."

Cree lifted her weapon and pulled the trigger causing numbuh 5 to have shocks sent through her body. "And you thought that hurt, you wait and see what else this does." Cree tormented towering over her little sister curled up on the floor in pain.

Numbuh 2 wasn't feeling to good, three images of Cree blurred in and out of vision, as he became extremely hot and his head ached. Feeling faint his stomach gurgled, he knew what was going to happen it was like that time he had eaten one too many chilidogs only this was worse.

Then suddenly as Cree was getting ready to aim at numbuh 5 once more, he lost it, literally. His stomach contents, which was really quite a lot considering he hadn't eaten anything but those berries, ok and his two breakfasts, yea and that pizza he'd eaten for lunch and ok the snacks too. Fine it was pretty bad was now all over Cree's feet, causing her to scream.

"You disgusting little brat!" she screamed jumping. "That's sick!"

"Yes it is." Said numbuh 5 as she hit Cree in the face knocking her out.

"oww" numbuh 2 grumbled hugging his stomach "I think those berries were bad."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 4 woke suddenly, he didn't remember falling asleep. He was at the base of the tree with numbuh 3 leaning on him fast asleep. He most likely would have blushed if he wasn't so green. The tree's around spun, getting faster and faster as sweat started to fall down his face.

He felt awful and his stomach turned. His vision blurry he moved and almost threw himself forward behind a tree just in time. Numbuh 3 fell to the ground waking her up as numbuh 4 who she had been leaning on moved.

She walked over to him rubbing him on the back. "Eww" she said turning and finding sudden interest in a near by tree rather than what was on the ground. "it's ok numbuh 4." She said still rubbing his back, "must have been something you've eaten."

"Numbuh 3." He asked still on all fours, "do you have like a tissue or something?"

"Nope." She replied still staring at the tree.

"O………. Well can I have like some leaves or something?"

"O right, sure."

When numbuh 4 had finished wiping his face he stood up and sat back down at a different tree the world was still spinning and he fainted. Numbuh 3 sat next to him and put her arm around him. "It's ok numbuh 4, I'll look after you. I'm the nursie!" she said joyfully. "ick somebody smells like sicky." Though she didn't really seem to care.

……………………………..Transmission interrupted…………………………………….


	9. Bad piggy

Ok I'm so very very very very sorry for not updating this for so long, forgive me? That's if you can remember what happened in the last chapter cuz I can't (checks…)

Ok ready now here we go!

Don't own KND

…………………………………………..Continuing transmission…………………………….

Numbuh 1 ran through the forest trying to avoid running into a tree, he ran in the dark night screaming like a girl, he couldn't help it, it just came out. The wild boar trotted after him grunting and squealing, he hated camping!

"Can you here that?" numbuh 5 asked the groaning numbuh 2.

"Sounds like a banshee," numbuh 2 replied holding onto his stomach, he groaned he was going to be sick again. He threw himself forward losing what ever he had left.

"Man that is gross." Numbuh 5 cringed.

Suddenly something flew over numbuh 2's hunched up body landing on the floor next to him.

"Numbuh 1?" numbuh 5 said looking at the bald boy on the floor, "please tell numbuh 5 you haven't just landed in what numbuh 5 thinks you landed in."

Numbuh 1 looked at the gunk he was sitting in and at numbuh 2, "eww!"

He got up trying not to touch his sick covered shorts, "ok three things, one those berries are not to be eaten though it looks like you already know that, two Cree is here…" he trailed off looking at Cree knocked out on the floor, "ok so you know that too."

"Err numbuh 1 do you mind telling numbuh 5 what number 3 is?"

"Number 3?" he pondered for a second before he heard squealing and the pig ran around the corner, "That's problem number 3!" he screamed running as the others followed.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 3 got up from next to numbuh 4, she was sure she had heard something and numbuh's 5 and 2 had been gone for quite a while now. She didn't like it the dark icky forest was scaring her and now she was sure she could hear screaming.

"Numbuh 4!" She said shaking the boy's shoulder, he groaned. "I'm frightened!" she said still shaking him.

"I don't wanna go to school, five more minutes." He replied to numbuh 3's confusion.

"Numbuh 4!" she called again, he opened his eyes to see a very frightened looking numbuh 3 in front of him. "it's dark and creepy and I can hear sounds and people screaming and…"

"ok ok," he said getting to his feet, he heard his stomach churn he still didn't feel well. "nothing's gonna get past me!" he replied trying to reassure numbuh 3.

At that very second numbuh's 1,2 and 5 ran past, "runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"run?" numbuh 4 said to himself watching them run past and into the darkness.

"Ooooo a piggy!" numbuh 3 squealed with joy as she saw it run towards them.

"Piggy?" numbuh 4 turned around, "run!" he shouted grabbing numbuh 3's hand and pulling her behind him.

All five ran frantically through the forest as the wild boar followed. "A plan would be good around about now numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said looking at their leader.

Numbuh 1 looked at the vast number of trees around them, "I guess it's up a tree then." He replied stopping and climbing up it. 5 and 2 followed, 2 with trouble as he got stuck between two branches blocking numbuh's 3 and 4 access to up the tree.

"Come on!" numbuh 4 said watching the wild boar get closer.

Numbuh's 1 and 5 tried to pull the cubby boy out without much success. "Right that's it." Numbuh 4 said grabbing a fallen tree branch.

"Erm numbuh 4, what are you doing?" 2 asked frightened.

"Don't worry numbuh 2 this will only hurt for a second." He replied swinging the branch hitting numbuh 2's butt. Numbuh 2 flew up the tree landing on 1 and 5. Numbuh's 3 and 4 climbed up the tree just in time as the boar charged towards them running into the tree.

It lay on the ground on it's back it's leg twitching, "poor piggy!" numbuh 3 said looking at it sadly, "is it dead?"

"Na it's just gonna have one heck of a head ach." 4 replied sitting on a branch looking at it.

"You hit me in the butt!" Numbuh 2 groaned rubbing it.

"At least it wasn't numbuh 1's butt!" numbuh 3 giggled, "he would have been stuck there forever no matter how hard numbuh 4 hit it!"

"Hey!" Numbuh 1 said turning red, "my butt isn't big!"

"Do you think it's safe to get out of this tree now?" Numbuh 5 asked looking at the pig still lying on the floor below.

………………………..Transmission interrupted……………………………………………

enjoy and review!


	10. A dribble flood

Lookie I'm updating! A really short chapter but an update!

Thank you reviewers!

Momoricothekittydemon – thankies, yay an update for you!

BoxieRoxie – Sleep is in store lol, thank you!

Charlie – wow thanx! Yay 3 and 4! Will have more later on

BirdFeathers – thankies

Fanwithashortattensionspan – That would be totally cool! (daydreams)

Numbuhunknown – yay! thanks

I don't own KND

My brain is sleeping

...Continuing transmission………………………………….

After a while of more wondering around the forest they finally found there way back to the camp and freed Mr Uno who was still tied behind the bush where numbuh 1 had left him.

Numbuh 1 lay in the tent between numbuh's 2 and 4 who were both fast asleep. Numbuh 2 snoring slightly louder than numbuh 1 would have liked was on his side rolled up into a ball dribbling onto his pillow. Deciding he could no longer stand the site of numbuh 2's dribble he rolled over only to get punched in the face by numbuh 4.

He sat up quickly protecting his now sore nose with his hand. Numbuh 4 though the smallest was taking up the most room as he lay flat on his back fast asleep with his arms stretched out to the sides of him. Numbuh 4's fist shot up into the air again as he mumbled something, that numbuh 1 couldn't quite make out. Yea this was going to be a long night.

Numbuh 1 lay back down, he could swear numbuh 2's snoring was getting louder as time passed. If he didn't shut up soon he would have to gag him. Annoyed he pulled his pillow over his head and tried to cover his ears with it, but the sound could still be heard loud and clear.

"Numbuh 2" he hissed only to get no response, how could numbuh 4 sleep through this? The snoring was definitely louder now, "shut up!" numbuh 1 repeated over and over again holding to pillow closer to his ears.

"Numbuh 2 I order you to shut up!" still there was no response, much to numbuh 1's disappointment.

Suddenly a pillow flew across the tent hitting numbuh 2 directly in the face, "shut the crud up numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 growled before lying back down again and going back to sleep. The snoring stopped and numbuh 2 groaned and rolled over. Why didn't I think of that? Numbuh 1 thought trying not to look at numbuh 2's very wet dribbled on pillow.

Numbuh 1 put his pillow back behind his head and closed his eyes only to open them again a few seconds later, numbuh 2 was snoring again. "That's it!" he said to his self getting up and leaving the tent.

"Numbuh 5? Numbuh 3?" he asked tapping lightly on the side of the rainbow monkey tent however there was no reply. Slowly he opened the tent and went inside, it was silent apart from the sound of breathing.

Much better he thought to himself putting his pillow onto the tent floor and falling asleep surrounded by the mass of rainbow monkeys.

The sun shone filling the tent with light as numbuh's 3 and 5 woke up, both screamed as they watched the mass of rainbow monkeys move.

Both 2 and 4 sat up when they heard the scream, and rushed to get out of the tent only for numbuh 2 to fall knocking down one of the poles causing the tent to collapse on them.

Numbuh 1 appeared from the rainbow monkey pile, "What are you doing in our tent?" numbuh 5 shouted hitting him hard over the head, with numbuh 3 still screaming. "Get out, get out!"

Numbuh 1 flew from the tent as numbuh 5 kicked him out, landing in front of the now demolished tent containing numbuh's 2 and 4. "Numbuh 1 is that you?" 2 asked from one of the lumps in the fallen tent. "could you help us out we're kinda stuck."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Fishing!" numbuh 1 screamed, "I hate finishing!"

"O Nigel old boy you say that about everything," Mr Uno replied trying to pump up the blow up boat, "according to the news paper fishing is a camping must."

"Anyway numbuh 1, we need to eat and fish doesn't come in cans." Numbuh 5 replied also trying to blow up her and numbuh 2's own boat.

"Yea they come covered in batter and in those supermarket packages." Numbuh 4 replied jumping up and down on the pump like mad but not getting the boat to inflate at all.

"What are you talking out? Fish don't look like that, you can't just pull a packet of fish fingers from the river." Numbuh 5 replied hitting her head with her hand.

Numbuh 3 was watching as the aussie jumped madly up and down, "numbuh 4 you haven't connected the end of the pump to the boat." She replied giggling.

"huh?" numbuh 4 looked at the end of the pump and saw that she was right, all that work for nothing. By now the rest of them had their boats ready and in the water as they we're getting into them.

"Look's like you two will have to catch up!" numbuh 2 called back laughing as they floated down the river and out of sight.

"Bye guys!" numbuh 3 called waving her hands madly. Angrily numbuh 4 connected the pump back onto the boat and started jumping again only for the boat to still be flat.

"Why is this cruddy thing not blowing up!"

"Cause it's got a hole in it silly," numbuh 3 replied pointing to a rip.

"What? Why didn't you say so before?" he replied angrily kicking the pump causing it to fall into the river and sink with a plop.

"Cause it was funny watching you trying to blow it up," she replied innocently, "anyway at least we won't be the ones getting lost." She said showing numbuh 4 the map of the river the others had forgotten to take with them.

……………………………**.Transmission interrupted………………………………….. **

I have really bad writers block, brain not working!

Duh! (dribble)


	11. Ba boom!

Thankies reviewers! Yay I'm finally updating camping!

BoxieRoxie – Thanks! I discovered the best cure for writers block is a really boring lecture causing my mind to wonder. Lol

Me2momo – Lol you had really cool ideas thankies, I kinda adapted them, hope you don't mind!

Mazzi4 – Thankies! Look I actually updated! Shock horror!

Anonymous D – thanx lol

Thefanwithashortattensionspan – Yay 3 & 4! Thankies!

Numbuhunknown – Ah but you see now I have writers block for operation ghosts lol.

Birdfeathers – Thankies! Ur great!

I don't own KND! Sob

...Continuing Transmission………………………………….

"Ok so let me get this straight, we are in fact lost?" numbuh 1 said standing up in the rubber boat. They had been floating around for a while now "as somebody" numbuh 1 glared at his father, "has forgotten the map!"

"That's more or less it old boy yea," Mr Uno replied checking his fishing rod for the hundredth time only discover again that it was empty.

"Great!" Numbuh 1 yelled sarcastically, "can this possibly get any worse!"

"Numbuh 5's gonna say yea." She replied pointing to the rapids in front of them.

Numbuh 2 gulped and grabbed the sides of the boat, the others did the same as it the boat began to move faster down the river.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Numbuh 4 you're not going to be able to get that can open." Numbuh 3 said as she watched the boy hit it repeatedly with a large rock.

"O yea I will." He said hitting the can again, however this only resulted in the can becoming dented, sighing he tossed the can behind him and grabbed another, "need a bigger rock."

Numbuh 3 giggled she had to admire his determination where food was involved, "do you think the others have manage to get any food yet?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

The boats jolted slightly as they hit the first rock, "that wasn't so bad." Numbuh 2 said nervously as the boats began to gain even more speed.

The boats this time now hit another rock and the front end was tossed up from the water for a second then crashed back down drenching them with water. "No but that one was."

The boats were pushed from side to side, spraying water high up into the air, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Numbuh 1 said his face looking very green.

Suddenly the boat containing numbuh's 2 and 5 was turned upside down and they fell into the deep fast flowing water.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 4 had indeed found a bigger rock, only the one he had found was so big that he couldn't actually lift it. "Cruddy rock!" he shouted kicking it hard, but hurting his foot in the process.

Numbuh 3 just sat on a fallen log swinging her legs happily watching the boy, "maybe you could try opening them another way?" she suggested.

"Hmm you mean like blowing them up!" numbuh 4 shouted smiling, "that's a great idea!"

"Huh?" numbuh 3 said to her self as numbuh 4 ran off to the storage tent, "I was going to suggest you use my rainbow monkey tools for all." She took the gadget from her pocket and flicked open the can opening tool.

Numbuh 4 remerged from the tent carrying the travel cooker beaming. He put it down on the floor and lighted it then placed two can's on top on the flame and waited.

Numbuh 3 watched from her log, eating her can of fruit salad happily.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 1 leaned over his boat, "grab my hand," he shouted trying to reach numbuh 5.

She tried to swim towards him but the current was pulling her further away. Mr Uno was at the back of the boat pulling numbuh 2 from the water, "You know old boy you really shouldn't swim in rapids."

Numbuh 1 stretched further over the boat but there was no way he was going to reach her now she was too far away. Thinking fast he grabbed the fishing rod and swung it out towards numbuh 5.

Trying to keep her head above the water at the same time she held on tight to the rod, as numbuh's 1 and 2 and Mr Uno tried to pull her in from the other end. Slowly she felt her self moving towards the boat and when she was close enough numbuh 1 grabbed her and pulled her up.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 4's eyes lit up as the cans began to become very hot and the tin started the groan. Any moment now he would have food, his stomach rumbled at the thought.

"Want some?" numbuh 3 asked shoving the can of fruit under his nose.

"Numbuh 3 wait a sec can't you see I'm busy?" he said pushing away the can. "Hey wait," he said turning to look at the open can. "How did you do that?"

"With my can opener silly." Numbuh 3 replied skipping back to her log.

"Can opener?" numbuh 4 said to him self as the cans exploded and baked beans were splattered all over the place and him.

"Mmm beans!" numbuh 3 said running over to him and grabbing some off his head and shoving them into her mouth. "These are good numbuh 4!"

………………………Transmission interrupted………………………………………..

Enjoy and review!


	12. eee Spider!

Time to update camping me thinks! Enjoy!

Thankies reviewers!

Me2momo – you don't like beans! Really! yea soz about the whole time thingy but u asked lol and I can be determined when I wanna. Thanx

Thefanwithashortattentionspan – lol I know totally, thankies!

Cyrix – thankies! Soz it took so long for me to update.

XCharliex – yay updating! Thanx!

Anonymous D – yay! U wub my story! Thankies!

BoxieRoxie – Yay Cuteness!

I don't own knd!

...Continuing transmission………………………………………

"Great now we're even further down the river and even more lost!" numbuh 1 shouted as he watched the other boat deflate and sink under the water.

"Well we can't go back that way." Numbuh 5 said looking at the rapids behind them. "looks like we will have to pull over to the land and walk.

"Walk!" numbuh 2 groaned his stomach growling. "What about the fish?"

"Forget about the fish!" numbuh 1 yelled getting out of the boat, "I think there are more fish in the forest than there are in this stupid river!"

"Don't be silly Nigel there are no fish in the forest." Mr Uno said trying to get out of the boat as his foot sank into the muddy bank.

"Exactly!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 4 sat on the riverbank waiting, they had been gone for hours and he couldn't see any sign of them. He flicked a tiny pebble into the water and watched it sink with a plop.

"Spider!" numbuh 3 screamed down his ear making him jump.

"Where?" he said rubbing his ear trying to get rid of the ringing sound.

"In my tent! By my rainbow monkeys!" she screamed back tugging on his hoodie.

"Good maybe it'll eat them," he replied annoyed. Numbuh 3 looked at him her lip pouting as tears began to fill her eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" he turned away from her and stared at the water.

"Please numbuh 4," she sobbed. He could hear her sniffing behind him, cruddy spider he thought to himself getting up.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I'm hungry!" numbuh 2 groaned for the 15th time.

"Yes numbuh 2 we are all quite aware that you are hungry!" numbuh 1 yelled as his foot slipped down a rabbit hole and he landed face first in the mud, "I…hate…CAMPING!"

"You know numbuh 5 is getting really annoyed at you two yelling at each other." She said as numbuh 2 moved a branch and it came swinging back hitting her in the head. "and really annoyed at you doing that!" she now yelled too.

Mr Uno just walked behind them happily humming to himself, numbuh 2 walked along looking at his shoes he was really considering eating them, how bad could they be?

"Numbuh 2 if you even consider trying to eat your shoes again…" she trailed off as another branch hit her in head, "that's it you can eat them for all numbuh 5 cares!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"So how big is this spider?" numbuh 4 asked deciding what to squish it with.

"It's jeehughest!" she trembled poking the tent then running away.

"Ok." Numbuh 4 replied taking off his shoe and crawling into the tent. He screwed up his face disgusted at the mass of teddies that surrounded him, how was he going to find it anyway?

He hunted around the tent for a while but there was no sign of any spider, unless…no it couldn't be…hmm it could.

He crawled back out of the tent and looked at numbuh 3 who was waiting there shaking. He opened his hand and automatically she screamed. "Aaa get it away!"

"numbuh 3 it's not even a spider." He said watching it walk across his hand. "it's a cruddy ant!"

…………………………..Transmission interrupted………………………………………

enjoy and review!


	13. Aaaaa!

I'm so very very very sorry I haven't updated this for like ages!

Thankies! Reviewers!

Mazzi4 – lol yummy shoes! Thankies!

XCharliex – yep they're having the time of their lives, fun fun fun! Thankies!

Cyrix – I'm gonna put everyone off camping for life, thanx!

BoxieRoxie – shock horror numbuh 3 isn't dumb as your about to see, thankies!

Me2momo – you know you thought I was gonna frighten you before well….

Birdfeathers – aww thankies, it's no problem. :D

Grlpowerjrw – Hello! New reviewer for my story! I'm a bit mad but anywho…THANKIES!

I don't own knd waah! It's so very sad! (sob)

………………………………Continuing transmission……………………………………

"Guys is it just me or is it starting to get dark?" Numbuh 2 asked already knowing the answer, either that or he was going blind from starvation.

"Great we will never find our way back in the dark." Numbuh 1 said not really helping.

"Well it's your fault if we hadn't been walking around in circles we might be back by now!" Numbuh 5 said starting to lose her cool.

"My fault? I didn't do it on purpose you know, I didn't think hey I liked that tree back there lets go and look at it again."

"Do you think squirrels are edible?" numbuh 2 asked interrupting their argument staring at the squirrel sitting in the tree above them.

"Your not eating the squirrel."

"O come on bet it tastes like chicken," he said grabbing hold of the branch and trying to get his self onto it. "Here squirrel" he called edging along the branch closer to it.

"Yea if you call it it's just gonna come to you." Numbuh 1 said getting fed up.

"Here little squirrel come to uncle Hoagie."

"Yea like it will fall for that!" numbuh 1 scoffed.

"I dunno I can see the resemblance." Numbuh 5 chuckled.

Numbuh 2 moved forward a bit more and reached out his hand ready to grab it just as it ran off further up the tree. Disappointed he tried to turn around to get back out of the tree but he must have got caught on a branch because he couldn't move. "Guy's I'm stuck."

"I'll go find numbuh 4 and his tree branch." Numbuh 5 replied laughing.

"No really I'm stuck." He pleaded trying to move.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Numbuh 3! I told ya it's a cruddy ant ya can stop screaming now!" Numbuh 4 yelled over her screaming.

She stopped suddenly, to numbuh 4 it was as if he had suddenly gone deaf as there was silence, "I know that's an ant," she replied still shaking.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked confused looking at the girl staring at him.

"That…that is.." she stuttered pointing at him.

"Huh? I'm the problem?" he replied confused, suddenly he felt something move on his shoulder and out of the corner of his eye he could just make out something black.

Numbuh 3 froze silent for a second then started screaming again. "Spider!"

Numbuh 4's first reaction was to the hit the thing off him but it was too fast and he missed. Suddenly he stood still giggling then it turned into laughter.

"This isn't funny!" numbuh 3 cried looking out for the spider.

"I…I..know it's..it's not funny." He replied still laughing. "It's..it's just it tickles."

"What do you mean it tickles? Squish it!" she said shivering.

"Can't..it's..it's gone down my hoodie haha!" He laughed trying frantically to find it.

"Aaaaaaaa!" numbuh 3 screamed, "get it out! Get it out!"

"I can't find it, you'll…have..have to get it."

"I'm not touching a icky spider, take it off!" she yelled backing away.

"huh?" he asked still laughing.

"Take your hoodie off." She said frightened that at any moment the spider would appear.

Numbuh 4 did as he was told and threw the hoodie onto the ground, they both stood still looking at the hoodie screwed up on the mud ground in silence. Suddenly something crawled out from it and ran across the ground, numbuh 3 screamed and leapt onto numbuh 4 screaming down his ear. "squish it!"

……………………………….Transmission interrupted………………………………………..

enjoy and review!


	14. Romeo?

Hi! Thought I'd better update camping before you guys come round my house and start threatening me to do so. Sorry it's been so long enjoy!

Thankies reviewers!

Mazzi4 – lol squish it? Poor spider! Thankies!

BoxieRoxie – the squirrels ok! Yay! Thanx!

XCharliex – Sorry it's taken so long! Thanx!

Cyrix – Never go camping! Lol thankies!

Me2momo – a leamer? Lol I dunno about you but I don't think I've ever found one of those down my hoodie lol, thankies!

Birdfeathers – yep I think no matter how hungry I was I wouldn't wish to eat a squirrel. Thankies!

I don't own kids next door, which is just as well other wise there'd only be one episode a year with the rate I work lol.

………………………………..Continuing transmission………………………………….

"Ok numbuh 2 we're going to try and pull you out!" Numbuh 1 yelled up to him in the tree.

"aww" numbuh 2 replied scrunching up his face he knew he wasn't going to like this. Numbuh 5 grabbed hold of his right leg while numbuh 1 grabbed the left and Mr Uno stood under the tree ready to catch him.

"Pull!" Numbuh 1 ordered as they did so and numbuh 2 could feel himself falling out of the tree as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"O sorry old boy," Mr Uno said "I thought I saw a squirrel and wasn't looking."

Numbuh 2 picked himself up from off the floor covered in scratches and bruises, "I hate squirrels!" he said through gritted teeth then spat a leaf out of his mouth.

"Hey at least it's better than getting hit in the butt with half a tree!" Numbuh 5 laughed.

"Well since your having so much fun I guess you wont be interested that I saw the camp from up the tree," Numbuh 2 replied now smiling.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKDNKDNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Numbuh 3 it just a cruddy spider." He replied watching it run away across the ground.

"Squish it!" she repeated tightening her grip on him and burying her face onto his shoulder so she couldn't see it.

Just then numbuh 2 fell through a bush landing face first on the ground followed by numbuh's 1, 5 and Mr Uno. "at last…" numbuh 1 said but stopped looking at the scene in front of them.

There was numbuh 4 standing half naked holding numbuh 3 in his arms, "numbuh 5 does not wanna know." She said helping numbuh 2 up off the ground.

"What?" Numbuh 4 said then realising what was going on his face turned a bright red colour, "it's not what you think there was a spider…"

"O you don't have to explain to me Romeo," numbuh 5 replied as her and numbuh 2 burst out into laughter.

"how did you get the cans open?" numbuh 1 asked changing the subject as he found an empty can of fruit salad.

"With my rainbow monkey tools for all can opener!" numbuh 3 replied happily.

"What you had a can opener?" numbuh 1 replied slightly annoyed.

"of course I did silly, we were going camping and according to the rainbow monkey must haves the rainbow monkey tool for all is the must for any camping adventure…."

"Then why didn't you say so! Instead of letting us go stupid fishing! So we got stupid lost!"

Numbuh 3 grinned still in numbuh 4's arms who was still blushing like madly, "I thought you wanted to go fishing."

"I hate fishing!" numbuh 1 screamed walking off into his tent.

"Err numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 said.

"yea numbuh3?"

"Can you put me down now?

"O right…yea sorry" he said letting go of her his face now resembling a tomato.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKDNKDNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"At last numbuh 5 can relax." She said sitting by the cooker after Mr Uno had failed after many attempts to light a fire.

Numbuh 2 had picked out a mini sausage from a can of sausages and beans and put it on a stick which he was now holding over the top of the cooker.

Numbuh 3 was singing the rainbow monkey song with Mr Uno clapping along to it happily.

Numbuh 4 was trying to attack a moth which had been flying around his head for the past half an hour.

Numbuh 1 walked up to them from his tent holding a torch to his face, "right guys time for ghost stories." He said pretending to laugh evilly as the torch lit up sections of his face in the dark making it look eerie.

"Aaaaaaa!" numbuh 3 screamed moving back and knocking numbuh 4 who was standing on a log just about the capture the moth. He fell off landing on top of numbuh 2 who hit numbuh 5 in the face with the sausage on a stick.

"right that's it numbuh 5 is first!" she said grabbing the torch from numbuh 1.

………………………….Transmission interrupted………………………………………..

enjoy and review!


	15. Mr fuzzy bunny kins?

transmission……………………………………….

Numbuh 5 took the torch from numbuh 1 and shone the light onto her face creating the spooky effect. "This story is called the legless ghost…"

"Why is it legless?" numbuh 3 asked interrupting numbuh 5.

"Well…" numbuh 5 started to explain but was interrupted again.

"Do ghosts have legs?" numbuh 4 asked glaring at the moth that had just flew past his face.

"Well…"

"the ghost in yipper episode number 345 didn't have legs it floated." Numbuh 2 said pointing out this useless fact.

"If you would all shut up and let me tell the story you would find out!" numbuh 5 yelled making Mr Uno who had drifted off to sleep wake up with a jolt screaming that the tubas were attacking

"right ok this story is called the legless ghost…"

"o good are we telling ghost stories?" Mr Uno interrupted making numbuh 5 scowl, just then numbuh 1's watch started beeping.

"Times up numbuh 5 it's someone else's turn." Numbuh 1 said resetting his watch for the next person.

"but I didn't even start!" numbuh 5 said angrily.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I think they've had a bit too much soda" Mr Uno said looking over to numbuh's 2 and 4 dancing around.

"Nobody can defeat me!" Numbuh 2 said pretending to swing for numbuh 4 who ducked as if he was in slow motion then kicked at numbuh 2 purposely missing him by several inches.

"What's that?" Numbuh 2 asked standing up straight and getting hit in the head by numbuh 4, "oww"

"You were supposed to duck!" numbuh 4 replied hitting him in the head again just for fun.

"oww, anyway like I was saying what's that?" numbuh 2 said pointing over to a group of trees in the dark.

"A tree?" numbuh 4 replied, and they said he was the stupid one he thought to his self.

"Not the tree! Come on."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"One day Mr Fuzzy bunny kins was visiting his friend bobo hugs," numbuh 3 started taking the torch from numbuh 5.

"Why does numbuh 5 get the feeling this isn't going to be much of a ghost story," she whispered the numbuh 1.

"Agreed, but where are numbuhs 2 and 4?"

"Maybe Mr Fuzzy bunny kins scared them off," numbuh 5 replied sarcastically.

"And they all lived happy ever after!" numbuh 3 squealed finishing her story, with applause from Mr Uno.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I think we're going to need some help" numbuh 2 said looking at the drop below him.

"Geez you think?" numbuh 4 replied annoyed.

…………………………….transmission interrupted…………………………………………..


	16. no candy!

It's amazing isn't it? I have actually updated! Must be ill.

……………………………….Transmission continued………………………………..

After staring at his shoes for half an hour Mr Uno sat up suddenly declaring he had got it. Numbuh 1 raised his eyebrow and wondered what exactly his father had got.

Maybe it was some kind of disease, some kind of disease that made him think he was the best camper guide in the world when really he wasn't. That or he had suddenly remembered where he had put the can opener several days later. Which numbuh one had discovered earlier that day in a box labelled can opener in big letters.

"Old bean two of your friends are missing" Mr Uno said interrupting his thoughts. With sudden realisation numbuh one looked around to see numbuh 3 waving happily at him and numbuh 5 rolling her eyes.

"We have to go and find them again?" numbuh 5 said lifting the bag onto her back a few minutes later. "numbuh 5 can't believe they keep going missing, she's telling you now when she finds them she's gonna tie them to a tree!"

kndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndkndknd

"I can't believe we've been tied to this cruddy tree for 3 days now!" Numbuh 4 whined, his face going red from the blood that was rushing to his head.

"It's been half an hour numbuh 4" numbuh 2 corrected him.

"that doesn't make me feel any better!" he yelled.

"Be quiet laddy." Sticky beard demanded lifting his candy cane sword "and tell me where the goods are!"

"Goods?" numbuh 4 asked confused.

"Ay ye goods!" he yelled getting annoyed.

Numbuh 4 thought for a second " well numbuh 2 left something behind the bushes back there."

"Hey!" numbuh 2 protested "I had to go."

Sticky beard looked disgusted "what ya on about laddy I wanna know where ye candy be."

"Candy we haven't got any candy"

Sticky beard lowered his sword, "no candy?"

"no!"

"none?"

"no none!"

"not even those black jack thingys nobody likes?"

"NO! WE HAVE NO CANDY!" numbuh 2 yelled.

"nothing?"

"Grr no! nothing! No candy! All we have is tinned fruit salad and beans!"

"Fruit….salad?" Sticky beard repeated as if the words were foreign to him, which knowing Sticky beard they probably were. "Why didn't ye tell me before?"

"We would have if we could have understood what you were going on about!" 4 yelled getting annoyed.

"poop deck!" numbuh 2 said randomly bursting out in laughter. Followed by numbuh 4 elbowing him hard in the side.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Numbuh 5 does not wanna see another tree again in her life," she said hitting a twig out of her face.

Numbuh one had been walking ahead of them shinning his torch between the trees looking for any sign of the two operatives, when he stopped suddenly. He stood still listening he was sure he had heard something.

"Piggy!" numbuh 3 suddenly yelled making him turn around quickly to see the animal running towards them.

"Not again!" he managed to yell before running as fast as he could from the creature.

"Numbuh…5…is…telling…ya…she..she's…never coming…on…holiday…with you ever…again." She panted trying to avoid the trees as the boar ran after them grunting.

"It's not my fault, this pig has something against me!" he protested.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I guess there'd be no point in trying to ransom you for candy?" Sticky beard said cutting them loose from the tree.

"We have no candy!" numbuh 2 bellowed in response.

"Ay thought not."

………………………………….transmission interrupted……………………………………

enjoy!


End file.
